Who said Chivalry is dead?
by Debs1990
Summary: Written for QLFC Season 4 Round 10. Sir Cadogan replaces the Fat Lady as the guard to the Gryffindor Tower. What happens when he comes face to face with Sirius Black? A missing moment from POA.


**Who said Chivalry is dead?**

Written for QLFC Season 4 Round 10.

Team: Arrows

Position: Beater 2

Portrait: Sir Cadogan

Prompts:

· " _Please_ tell me you're being ironic."

· Eager

WC: 909

* * *

Sir Cadogan jumped from one side of his portrait to the other, his eyes roaming from side to side looking in every nook and cranny. No villain was going to pass him without a fight. In all honesty, he wondered why they'd taken so long to ask him to guard Gryffindor Tower; he was a knight, after all, and would be much more use than the Fat Lady ever was.

"When I prove how brave and noble I am they will give me the job. What do you have to say to that, my trusty steed?"

As usual, the chubby pony didn't even bother turning around to acknowledge him as it continued to graze on the grass. Cadogan didn't let this put him off and continued to look out for crooks.

"Sirius Black certainly won't get past _me_ if he's reckless enough to show his face again."

Cadogan became silent and crouched down when he heard footsteps approaching. He lifted his head slightly and waited patiently, eager to see the identity of his potential nemesis. He got more than he bargained for when he saw the Weasley twins.

"You should've seen the look on Angelina's face when I showed her that new trick. She'll be eating out of the palm of my hand in no time, I reckon," one of the redheaded troublemakers told the other. Sir Cadogan never could tell them apart.

His twin answered him with envy clear in his voice. "Well, it sounds like you're having more luck than I am. When I tried to impress— "

"Get back, you scurvy rogues!"

The two boys turned to look at him with their arms crossed and identical smirks of amusement plastered on their faces.

"Hello, Sir Cadogan," the one on the left said charmingly.

"The early bird catcheth the worm," the other told him confidently.

Sir Cadogan nodded grimly, making a mental note to change the password again tomorrow. Before allowing them to enter, he addressed the one on the left. "No one likes a braggart, and tis unchivalrous to talk about your young lady in such a way."

To his great annoyance, the two boys snorted with laughter until one of them managed to wheeze out a response. " _Please_ tell me you're being ironic."

"Yeah, and you're one to talk about being chivalrous. Didn't you have sixteen kids?"

"Seventeen, actually," Cadogan answered with a snarl.

"Oh, so sorry," the boy replied with a snicker.

"In, you rogue!" Cadogan barked while swinging his picture backwards to allow them to enter.

"Gladly. Oh, and one more thing before we go. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sir Cadogan, but chivalry is dead."

Without another word, they were gone. Sir Cadogan cursed loudly and began to think up a new password. One day he would teach those braggarts a lesson.

.oOo.

Sir Cadogan forced back a yawn as he glanced left and right. It was the middle of the night and all the students were safely in their beds, but Cadogan was determined to stay on the alert and keep guard all night. He was once a knight of the Round Table, after all, and his nobility was not going to be questioned because of his inability to stay awake. However, his eyes were drooping and he was finding it harder with every passing minute. He shook himself awake and inwardly chanted the song he used to sing with the other knights.

.oOo.

A bony finger tapped him on the shoulder, waking him abruptly and causing him to reach for his sword instinctively. "Who dares to wake— "

"Keep your voice down, Sir Cadogan. You don't want to wake the entire castle, do you?"

Cadogan glanced up at the man. He was a frail looking man with wild, black hair and grey eyes that glinted with unmistakable determination. "If you can't tell me the password, you rogue, I'm going to— "

"Green-sheathed daffodilly."

Cadogan stared at him with his mouth open wide, and a flicker of impatience appeared on the man's face.

"Well?"

"How did you know that?"

"I know all of the passwords," the man told him confidently, pulling out a piece of paper and passing it to him. "So, may I pass, good sir?"

Good sir. It had been so long since anyone had addressed him in that manner, and Cadogan was transported back to a time of daring quests and wonderful celebration feasts. He'd been famous for defeating the Wyvern of Wye with a broken wand and a fat pony as his noble steed; now he was considered a joke and laughed at by the students at Hogwarts. He knew what they said, and deep down it hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Go forth, good sir," he answered without hesitation. The man had all the passwords, so what was the harm in letting him in.

"Thank you, Sir Cadogan. I bet you don't hear this enough, but I think you're doing a fantastic job."

"Thank you, my dear friend. Tis good to hear that my work is appreciated by someone."

"Goodbye, Sir Cadogan."

"Goodbye, sir."

With that, he was gone. Cadogan closed the entrance once more and smiled to himself before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Perhaps if he was lucky he would return to his dreams of the Wyvern and the glory he received after defeating it. It really was a wonderful time to be alive.

Who said chivalry is dead?


End file.
